


Tipping Point

by thisiswherethefishlives



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Cruiser Hookup, First Kiss, M/M, background sensate orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiswherethefishlives/pseuds/thisiswherethefishlives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's spent a lot of his life thinking about breaking points and how it can be the most innocuous thing that can tip a man over the edge. It could be anything, really.</p>
<p>A familiar scent.</p>
<p>A misplaced token.</p>
<p>A lighthearted jab.</p>
<p>A botched job.</p>
<p>He's seen men broken over more, torn apart for less - really, it's a hazard of the occupation. Point is, at the end of the day, Will Gorski's thought about what it would take to push him over. He's thought about it a lot. More than he should have - more than anyone really should - so he should be prepared for this. </p>
<p>He should be, but he's not, because he never prepared himself for this particular undoing.</p>
<p>His downfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tipping Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callay/gifts).



> _While this isn't squad car sex, it **is** the precursor to it. (Really, I like to think that it's the thought that counts?)_

Will's spent a lot of his life thinking about breaking points and how it can be the most innocuous thing that can tip a man over the edge. It could be anything, really.

A familiar scent.

A misplaced token.

A lighthearted jab.

A botched job.

He's seen men broken over more, torn apart for less - really, it's a hazard of the occupation. Point is, at the end of the day, Will Gorski's thought about what it would take to push him over. He's thought about it a lot. More than he should have - more than anyone really should - so he should be prepared for this.

He should be, but he's not, because he never prepared himself for this particular undoing.

His downfall.

A heated gust of breath against the back of his neck and the ghosting of a pair of strong, capable hands running over his chest as they slide further down.

_"Fuck."_

"Shit, Gorski. What are you seein' now?"

Of fucking course this would happen when he's parked on patrol with Diego. _Of fucking course_. Allowing his head to fall back against the cruiser's headrest, Will squeezes his eyes shut and does his best to keep his breathing regulated as the phantom hands trail teasingly over the inside of his thighs.

Diego's a good guy. A better partner. He's a lot of things that Will's come to depend on, but he's sure as hell not the kind of guy to let Will's sudden raging boner go uncommented on.

_Fuck_.

"Seriously, man, whatever it is you can tell me. You look like you're about to pass out."

There's a hand on Will's forehead, cool and dry, and it feels so good that he can't help but sigh as he leans into the touch. There are hands all over him. Everywhere. Some that tease, others that demand, but it's the one on his face that grounds him in the moment.

"C'mon, Will. Look at me. Just look at me, and we'll figure this out."

He's not prepared for the gentle urgency behind Diego's words or the way that Will can't keep himself from obeying. Without a moment's hesitation Will opens his eyes, turns his face into the hand that's now cupping his cheek, and meets Diego's gaze.

"I-" he's gotta take a moment to clear his throat, but when he tries again he's pleased to note that he sounds significantly less fucked out. "I'm not _seeing_ anything."

There's a calculating gleam in Diego's eyes as he pulls back a little to take in Will's hunched form in the passenger seat. Even with seven other people in Will's head at any given moment, he's never felt quite as laid bare as he does now with Diego studying him for clues.

Of course, it's in that moment of vulnerability that he feels someone mouth at the head of his cock as another set of hands wraps gently around his neck to pull him back against the seat to keep him in place. Will can't help the way his body shudders with want. The only thing keeping his eyes from rolling to the back of his head is the way they're still locked with Diego's.

He can see the moment Diego starts to get it, can feel the way his fingers twitch and flex against Will's skin... it's all too much - too embarrassing, too heart-rending - because Will knows this will be Diego's breaking point.

It's one thing for your partner to believe your wild stories, but it's another thing to expect him to be cool when you get pulled into an impromptu phantom orgy when he's less than a foot away. _Fuck_. The realization that he's about to lose yet another person hits him hard, even as the mess of hands and mouths and tongues and limbs continues to writhe around him... the only thing he can do is close his eyes against the oncoming disdain, ride this shit storm out with as much dignity as he can salvage, and try not to flinch when Diego requests a new partner.

"C'mon, Gorski. I told you before, I've had a few psychic experiences of my own, man. So... if you need something right now, I got you. I've always got you."

It feels like every inch of Will's skin is on fire, branded and made anew with every suck and bite and graze of nails. It feels like Heaven, and it feels like Hell, and the only thing that's keeping him sane is Diego's hands.

Calloused and large, they drag down from where Diego had been cupping his face before, palms coming to span across the plains of Will's neck. _Someone_ is sucking Will's dick, but it's the heavy weight of Diego's hands against his skin that has Will's stomach tensing with heat and desire.

With his eyes still closed, Will can picture Diego perfectly. In his mind's eye he can see so easily the stubbled cut of Diego's jaw and the way his chin slopes so gracefully into the curve of his neck and the jut of his Adam's apple.

It shouldn't be this easy to picture Diego in his head. They're _partners_.

_Professionals_.

They've never been anything more, but in this moment - slow as molasses and just as sweet - _fuck_ , in this moment Will allows himself to want.

With Diego's hands still resting against his neck like an anchor, Will takes a steadying breath before telling Diego exactly what he needs.

"Kiss me."


End file.
